The Swimsuit Competition That Was Held In January
by Nova-chan
Summary: Goku persuades Vegeta to enter a bathing suit contest....in January....


The Swimsuit Competition That Was Held In January  
  
"Veggie! WAKE UP!" Goku cried, to the snoozing ouji, who abruptly shot up.  
  
"Kakkarot! Whadda you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I saw this flyer for a swimsuit contest!" Goku yelled, excitedly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was thinking that I should enter it!"  
  
".Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"It's fifteen degrees outside."  
  
".yes?"  
  
"Do you realize that you can get frostbite from being out in fifteen degree weather in a swimsuit?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Just checking." "Hmmph, baka Kakkarot entering stupid swimsuit competitions," Vegeta mumbled to himself, once Goku had left. "I could easily beat that peasant in any competition."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Bulma asked, walking by, scaring Vegeta out of his mind.  
  
"ONNA! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Vegeta screamed at her.  
  
"I bet you couldn't beat Son-kun in that swimsuit contest!" she teased. "He would beat you so easily, it wouldn't be funny!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? Not only could I beat him, but I would beat him so good, he would run home crying!" Vegeta boasted.  
  
"Then why don't you enter?"  
  
".maybe I will!"  
  
"Sign me up!" Vegeta yelled at the man at the beauty contests etc. studio.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the man retorted, slightly nervous.  
  
__Now,__ Vegeta thought to himself, __I'll beat that baka Kakkarot, and prove, once again, that I am the greatest Saiya-jin alive!__  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAbakaKakkarotHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"Do you have fever with those fits, Sir?"  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta screamed at Goku through his door.  
  
"VEGETA GO AWAY!" Chichi screamed back.  
  
"ONNA I WANT TO SEE KAKKAROT NOW!!"  
  
"Hi Vegeta!"  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta cried, seeing his stupid companion. "I signed up for that baka swimsuit competition, as well!"  
  
"You.did?" Goku asked, baffled.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta returned, proudly.  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"Yes.heh-heh.cool." Vegeta said, confused as to why Goku was so happy about this.  
  
"Now, I'LL get to prove how much prettier I am in my bathing suit!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"You are not prettier than me!"  
  
"Oh, yes I am!"  
  
"No one, especially not you, is prettier than me!" Vegeta insisted.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of this," Gohan said, paranoid of the conversation he had accidentally walked into.  
  
"Handsome," Vegeta corrected. "No one is more handsome than me."  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Chibi shouted.  
  
"What?" Goten responded.  
  
"Look at this! It's a flyer for a boys' swimsuit competition!" Chibi exclaimed. "Let's enter! Girls love to see guys in bathing suits!"  
  
"So, that's how you meet girls? By competing against other boys in your bathing suits? That sounds like a way to meet boys," Goten said, perplexed.  
  
"No, you're missing the point." Chibi paused. "Oh, why do I bother? You'll never get it anyway. Let's just enter it! I'm sure one of us can win!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
A week later:  
  
"Gosh Mirai," Bura gaped, "you're the only boy in our family who isn't gonna be in that bathing suit contest!"  
  
"Hmm." he thought for a minute. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should enter, too."  
  
"Yeah, you'll look cute in your trunks, Trunks!" Bura giggled.  
  
Mirai blushed. "Don't make fun of my name! I.I like my name!"  
  
"Sure, Mirai! Trunks in his trunks!"  
  
Mirai left the kitchen table. "I WON'T WEAR SWIMMING TRUNKS! I'LL FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO SENSITIVE!" Bura screamed back at him, pouting.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain Saiya-jin no ouji happened to be shopping for "the perfect bathing suit."  
  
"Hmm." he said to himself, going through the racks. He found one that caught his interest. The tag read, "Manufacturer Will Custom-Make."  
  
"I think we have a winner."  
  
"Goku!" Chichi yelled. "Why don't you just use this one? It's much more conservative!" She pointed to a red pair of trunks with a white drawstring.  
  
"But, Chi-chan! I wanna wear the blue ones!" Goku whined.  
  
"The blue ones are Goten's. They wouldn't fit you in a million years." Chichi sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh-kay, the red ones, it is."  
  
"Yes, Sir," the salesman answered Vegeta, "you can get any emblem, or word on the bathing suit you want."  
  
"All right," Vegeta whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "I want it to say."  
  
"I'm gonna wear the blue bathing suit!" Goten exclaimed, as Goku moped sadly.  
  
"I wanted to wear THE BLUE ONE, but Chichi said NO!" he wailed.  
  
"It's all right, Toussan," Goten comforted, patting his father on the back, sympathetically.  
  
Goku sniffed, then turned back into his normal, happy, old self. "LOOKEE, GOTEN! MINE ARE RED!!"  
  
"Wow!" Goten shrieked. "That one's pretty, Toussan!"  
  
"Hai." Goku smiled.  
  
"They're all done!" the seamstress said, handing Vegeta his new and improved swimsuit.  
  
"Ahem, arigato," he mumbled, walking out of the store. "Just wait'll Kakkarot sees these! He'll QUIVER in jealousy! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Vegeta laughed, frightening all the small children and old ladies within a ten-block radius.  
  
"So," Vegeta continued the next day, trying not to snicker, "you're entering the contest, too, Mirai?"  
  
"Yep!" Mirai answered.  
  
"So, you'll be wearing trunks, Trunks?" Vegeta burst into laughter at the thought.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT WEAR TRUNKS! I REFUSE!" Mirai stormed out of the room.  
  
"Good grief," Vegeta gawked. "Someone certainly has an attitude, and it isn't even me this time!"  
  
The day of the competition had arrived.  
  
"I'm gonna look so prettyful in my swimsuit!" Goku exclaimed behind the stage, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, pushing Goku out of the way, "I'm going to look even more 'prettyful.'"  
  
"You are not."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NO-O-OT!"  
  
"TO-O-OO!"  
  
"Wow, Trunks!" Goten widened his eyes. "Your trunks are cool!"  
  
"Yeah, they are," Chibi said, proudly, admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing glow-in-the-dark swimming trunks that had glowy stars on them.  
  
"LOOKIT MINE!" Goten exclaimed, jumping from behind a curtain wearing the blue ones from before.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Trunks said, stepping toward the waiting room for the contestants.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were already in there. They were still arguing over who was gonna win.  
  
"WELL, MINE WERE SPECIALLY MADE!" Vegeta yelled, pointing to his backside, which read, "Prince Vegeta: Get over it."  
  
"WELL, MINE WERE MADE WITH LOVING CARE BY MY CHI-CHAN!"  
  
"WELL, MINE WERE MADE WITH PRECISION BY A PROFESSIONAL SEAMSTRESS!"  
  
"What are you guys arguing about now?" Chibi asked, walking through the door.  
  
"I AM GOING TO WIN!" Vegeta announced, loudly.  
  
"NO, I'M GONNA WIN!" Goku argued.  
  
"Maybe you'll both win," Goten suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll both win!" Goku shouted happily.  
  
"Heheh, yes, maybe we'll both win," Vegeta mocked.  
  
Mirai stepped through the back door of the dressing room in a trench coat. He looked around suspiciously, and then hopped behind a stall.  
  
"OUR FIRST CONTENSTANT IS-" the announcer.err. announced.  
  
The boys inside waited anxiously to see who would be first.  
  
"VEGETA NO OUJI-SAMA!"  
  
"MUHAHAAA!" Vegeta laughed. "I AM FIRST! NOT KAKKAROT! MUAHAHA!"  
  
He opened the door, prepared to step out.and was hit by a gust of freezing wind and snow.  
  
"AAGH!" he screamed, slamming the door. "I'm not going out there!"  
  
"I'll go!" Goku exclaimed, happily.  
  
Goku started opening the door, then stopped himself. "I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" he cried.  
  
"It's okay, Dad," Goten said, patting his father on the back.  
  
"I'm not going, either," Trunks said, firmly.  
  
"It's too cold to go out there," Goten agreed. Most of the humans had run away the first chance they got.  
  
"SOMEONE HAS TO SAVE THE DAY!" Mirai yelled from the doorway.  
  
The four looked at him, and then gaped in shock. Vegeta threw into a fit of laughter at the sight of his future son in a thong.  
  
"You're not actually going out there in THAT, are you?" he wondered, between his gasps for air.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am," Mirai said, proudly.  
  
He opened the door, walked outside, nearly froze, and nearly died when he saw that no one was there except an old lady, who blushed and ran away.  
  
"What's up?" he cried.  
  
He looked at a sign. "Competition closed due to winter weather."  
  
His jaw dropped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was an.um.interesting one, eh? The next one'll be much better. Well, for all my fans, I have bad news: the next one will be my last. I'm sorry, but I've taken to Slayers fics, and if Angel wants, she can put them up, but I won't blame her if she doesn't! E-mail me, puuuuuuuhhhhhhhh-wweeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeee!!  
  
quaggasaiyanbaby@AOL.com 


End file.
